Rak na Dek ngo ( I Love You Silly Baby )
by BabyBlueBunny137
Summary: Lee Sungmin seorang mahasiswa Fotografer harus tersesat di negara yang bukan menjadi kunjungannya. Apalagi disana dia bertemu dengan seorang pelukis bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang tak lain Musuhnya sewaktu dia masih TK yang turut salah tujuan. Tersesat di negara gajah putih. Thailand. [KYUMIN Story]
1. Chapter 1

_**Title : **__**Rak na Dek ngo**_

_**( I Love You Silly Baby )**_

**Author : BabyBluebunny137**

**Genre :****Romance ( mungkin sedikit Humor)**

**Rating : T**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Super Junior Member**

**other**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But**** story**_** Rek na Dek ngo ( I Love You Silly Baby ) **_**is Mine.**

**Warning : Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, NO BASH! ****Tidak menerima bash yang ditujukan untuk siapapun terlebih pairing. **

**DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT PLEASE. ^^**

**Summary :**

**Lee Sungmin seorang mahasiswa Fotografer harus tersesat di negara yang bukan menjadi kunjungannya. Apalagi disana dia bertemu dengan seorang pelukis bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang tak lain Musuhnya sewaktu dia masih TK yang turut salah tujuan. Tersesat di negara gajah putih. Thailand. **

**Meski kanvas dan kamera itu berbeda. Meski Kanvas dan Kamera tak serupa. Meski kanvas dan kamera tak sewujud. Meski kanvas dan kamera berlawanan arah. Namun kanvas dan kamera selalu mempunyai tujuan yang sama. Mengabadikan keindahan**

***BabyBlueBunny137***

**Camera~**

**Rolling~**

**Action!**

**Chapter 1**

_**::Rak na Dek ngo ( I Love You Silly Baby )::**_

**Sabtu, 21:14 KST.**

" sikat gigi, pasta gigi, handuk~ hem~ apalagi yah?" kamar bernuansa pink itu seketika berubah menjadi kapal pecah. Baju bertebaran dimana-mana. Seorang namja manis kini berkutat dengan koper besar berwarna peach. Namja berkulit putih dengan mata foxy itu terlihat bingung memilih barang apa saja yang dibawahnya.

" pilih bunnysung atau bunnymin yah?" namja itu memegang kedua boneka kelinci pink yang lucu. Sebenarnya apapun pilihannya tak jadi masalah karena kedua boneka kelinci itu adalah boneka kembar.

" ah! Bunny sungmin aja!" setelahnya dia memilih boneka kelinci yang lumayan sedikit lebih besar seukuran bantal dengan warna pink berpadu putih dan biru. Boneka yang diberinya nama bunny sungmin. Namja itu kini mulai mengatur barang-barangnya hingga koper peach itu tertutup rapat.

" sempurna" ujar namja itu sambil bertepuk tangan puas. Diusapnya peluh yang membasahi. Bibirnya merekah melihat paspor, visa dan tiket pesawat miliknya yang tergeletak indah di meja nakas. Diraihnya handphone pink nya lalu menyentuh icon message di layar gadgetnya itu. Segera sebuah pesan melayang ke udara.

" HUWOO! THAILAND, I'M COMING! \(^o^)/ "

***BabyBlueBunny137***

**Minggu, 12:01.**

Seorang namja memanggul tas ransel berwarna hitam itu menuruni tangga pesawat. Dengan gaya di pakainya kacamata hitam dan disampirkannya jaket berwarna biru itu di pundaknya. Matanya menerawang. Di helanya napas cukup panjang. Menikmati semilir angin yang membuat rambutnya yang lurus dan panjang itu berkibaran. Dengan sedikit siulan dilangkahkannya kakinya pelan menikmati suasana di Bandara Suvarnabhumi. Sedikit asing pendengarannya menangkap bahasa ibu warga yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Tapi dia cukup takjub dengan semua ini. ini adalah perjalanan pertamanya ke luar negeri. Dan tentu saja ini adalah perjalanan yang menyenangkan dan mungkin sebentar lagi menjadi menegangkan

'Cih'dengus namja itu pelan. Berkali-kali ditatapnya handphone yang tak kunjung juga mendapat respon dari penerima panggilan. Sedikit jengah juga. Entah berapa lama lagi dia harus menunggu tanda-tanda ke hadiran rombongan yang meninggalkannya.

'Sialan!' entah berapa kali juga dia mengumpat. Tapi tak kunjung membuat panggilannya di sahuti oleh orang yang dihubunginya. Ingin rasanya di lemparkannya handphone itu sebagai pelampiasan kejengkelannya namun mengingat kantongnya kosong melompong karena harga handphonenya itu membuat dirinya menahan diri dengan sedikit meremas handphonenya.

' Kemana ikan nemo sialan itu!' umpatnya menatap picture seorang namja dengan balon nemo yang tersenyum konyol

'Awas saja kalau kita bertemu akan ku kalengi kau ikan nemo dan ku buang kau kesungai Amazon'

Sungguh terdengar kejam. Dia cukup lelah menunggu. Namun tak ada tanda kedatangan dan juga panggilan dari sahabatnya yang berjulukan ikan nemo itu. Namun tak lama sebuah pesan masuk membuatnya segera membuka pesan yang diterimanya dan seketika matanya membulat tak percaya.

Sementara itu disisi lain, jika kita mau memflashback alias mereka ulang adegan ditangga maka kita akan menemukan namja manis dan imut menuruni anak tangga pesawat dengan riang. Hanya selisih beberapa menit dari namja berambut sebahu itu. Saking senangnya dia sampai tak memperhatikan anak tangga terakhir dan

Buakk

Bunyi debuman itu tak terelakkan lagi. Petugas segera menghampiri namja manis itu. Menanyakan keadaannya yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan karena sejujurnya namja manis itu tak mengerti bahasa yang petugas itu berikan. Dengan langkah pelan diseretnya koper dan kakinya meninggalkan tempatnya terjatuh tadi. Sungguh dia cukup memiliki malu. Dan sekarang malu itu benar-benar membuatnya serasa terhempas jatuh dari langit.

Namja manis itu memilih duduk di sebuah bangku yang disediakan. Bangku itu lumayan panjang dengan posisi dua bangku yang saling membelakangi. Sungmin meletakkan kopernya dihadapannya lalu Kepalanya bersandar disandaran bangku itu. Dirasakannya sedikit sentuhan halus dikulit lehernya. Dia menoleh mendapati seseorang duduk membelakanginya dengan rambut yang panjang. Terlebih dia sempat melihat picture seorang namja di handphone yang diremas orang manis itu tersenyum maklum. Dipikirnya orang dibelakangnya ini seorang yeoja yang menanti kekasihnya. Diambilnya handphonenya menekan message ke sahabatnya. Namun alisnya mengernyit saat mendapati isi pesan yang membuatnya ingin menangis seketika.

" **MWO! TAIWAN?" **

Tanpa sadar mereka sedikit berteriak karena terkejut. Namun tak luput juga mereka berbalik karena mendengar seruan yang sama dari arah berlawanan. Dan tadaaaa... kejutan lagi untuk mereka. Sepertinya tuhan dan author sangat menyukai memberikan kejutan untuk dua adam ini.

" **L-Lee Sungmin?!"**

" **Ch-Cho-Cho Kyuhyun?!" O_O**

***BabyBlueBunny137***

**Beberapa hari sebelumnya Di Korea**

Langkah tergesa itu begitu terdengar memecah koridor di sebuah kampus ternama di Seoul. **Joy Art University**. Sebuah Universitas yang dikhususkan dalam bidang seni. Universitas yang banyak melahirkan seniman-seniman hebat. Sebut saja Si pianis hebat nan terkenal **Kim Ryeowook** yang sudah melanglang buana dalam karirnya di Internasional. Ada juga Sang aktor tampan yang telah meraih piala Oscar tahun lalu siapa lagi kalau bukan **Choi Siwon**. Ada juga **Shin Donghee** yang akrab di panggil Shindong, Penari bertubuh tambun kini terikat kontrak di negeri Kanguru sana. Tak akan ada habisnya jika membahas talenta yang telah di bina di Joy Art University.

Lee Sungmin nama namja itu berlari menuju kelasnya. Dia sudah sangat terlambat hari ini. namja manis yang maniak akan game itu tak bisa dengan rela melewatkan satu level pun. Dan akhirnya yang harus diterima nya pagi ini adalah keterlambatannya masuk di kelas paginya. Bahkan kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10. Kelas pagi yang biasanya dimulai pukul 8.

" Lee Sungminnnn" teriakan yang sangat di ketahui suaranya itu membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dihadapannya telah berdiri Lee Hyukjae sahabat Karibnya.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa Lee pabbo?!" Hyukjae yang akrab di panggil Eunhyuk itu dengan tidak berperikeSUNGMINan menjitak kepala Sungmin keras.

" Sadarlah Hyuk. Kau juga LEE. Jadi kita sama-sama pabbo" ujar Sungmin sambil mengelusi kepalanya yang lumayan bahkan sangat berdenyut sakit

" Tapi hanya kau Lee dengan segala kebodohannya Lee Sungmin" geram Eunhyuk kesal. Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahu masa bodo. Dan melanjutkan acara mari menuju kelas pagi.

" Mau kemana kau?" Eunhyuk dengan masih tidak berperikeSUNGMINan menarik kerah kemeja yang dipakai namja manis itu. Membuat Sungmin meronta karena tercekik.

" Sialan kau Lee Hyukjae. Kau mau membunuhku Hah?" teriakan itu tak membuat sedikit pun Eunhyuk ketakutan

" Kau mau menemui siapa dikelas. Bahkan kelas telah berakhir sejam yang lalu" kata Eunhyuk enteng. Sungmin mendengus kesal. Lagi-lagi absennya kosong karena keterlambatannya.

" Arggghhh.. ini gara-gara game semalam itu aku terlambat. Sampai rumah akan kumusnahkan kalian." Kata Sungmin yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Eunhyuk.

" Mana bisa maniak game sepertimu memusnahkan game-game kesayanganmu.. itu seakan keajaiban dunia kedelapan kalau pun terjadi." Eunhyuk memang sangat senang menggoda Sungmin. Apalagi kalau sampai Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Itu sangat lucu menurut Eunhyuk.

" Arra... Arra aku tak akan bisa memusnahkannya. Game itu hidupku! Ah iya Hyuk kenapa kelas cepat sekali berakhir. Harusnya jam 11 kan?" tanya nya. Cukup mengherankan juga. Karena biasanya dia akan menyusup dijam-jam sekarang.

" Kang seonsaengnim ada urusan jadinya Jam belajar cepat berakhir. Namun lusa kita akan mengadakan suatu program yang akan di jalankan bersama anak Lukis. Dan yang menggembirakan kita akan keluar negeri bersama. Wow.. hitung-hitung sebagai liburan." Kata Eunhyuk antusias.

" Memangnya dalam rangka apa? Dan dimana?" tanya Sungmin

" Ini semua guna mendekatkan kelas Fotografi dan Lukis. Hanya untuk mengakrabkan diri namun kang seonsaengnim memang dermawan dia mengajak kita ke Thai—"

Ucapan eunhyuk terputus. Rupanya dia seperti sedang kebingungan ada apa gerangan.

" Kita ke Thai—apa Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin sembari merogoh Psp pink yang selalu dibawahnya kemana-mana.

" Eh aku lupa nama tempatnya. Tadi aku lagi asyik menelfon dengan Donghae. Tapi sepintas lalu aku mendengar kata Thai. Tapi Thai apa yah?" Sungmin hanya bisa membuang napas kesal. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar sama babonya dengan dirinya.

" Thai apaan sih? Apakah Thailand?" tanya Sungmin. Kata Thailand terucap begitu saja.

Eunhyuk masih menampilkan wajah berpikir. Dan akhirnya dia hanya menyerah

" Sepertinya begitu" jawab Eunhyuk dengan ragu.

" YAA! Jawab yang benar!" Sungmin berteriak nyaring dan terdengar ketus. Semua orang melihat mereka. Sudah hal biasa bagi mereka. Lee Sungmin adalah namja yang yang sangat keras kepala, dan juga jarang bergaul. Temannya hanya Lee Hyukjae alias Eunhyuk. Mereka heran bagaimana biasa Eunhyuk betah berteman dengan makhluk yang hanya mengenal kuliah, kamera, dan juga Psp.

" Ya tuhan teriakanmu itu Lee Sungmin. Kau tau hah? Teriakanmu itu sudah sama dengan polusi udara. Berisik dan buat kupingku sakit" Eunhyuk menggeram kelas sembari mengelusi telinganya yang berdengung.

" Masa bodo." Sungmin melenggang pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Matanya terfokus pada makhluk-makhluk aneh dalam Psp pink itu. Bahkan teriakan Eunhyuk seakan angin kentut untuknya. Di rogohnya Handphonenya. Diketiknya sebuah pesan singkat untuk sahabat monyetnya itu.

'**Lee Hyukjae kau berisik. Sampai jumpa lusa dibandara.'**

Lain suasana koridor kampus lain pula suasana dalam sebuah kamar Kos. Kamar yang berwarna biru itu dipenuhi poster bergambar ikan badut yang biasa disebut nemo. Didalamnya kita akan menemukan suasana laut yang kental. Bahkan jika lebih dekat kita akan melihat sebuah ranjang yang sangat berantakan. Remah-remah makanan dan bungkusannya terlihat dilantai. Laptop putih dilantai bahkan masih menyala. Jangan lupakan pula kaset-kaset bertebaran. Seorang namja dengan rambut gondrongnya nampak tidur terlentang. Disebelahnya sebuah buku sketsa. Bahkan pensil pun masih dalam genggamannya. Nafasnya berhembus teratur.

Cklek...

Pintu berderit menandakan adanya tamu yang masuk.

BLAMMMM

Pintu itu tertutup keras manakala sang tamu yang melihat kondisi kamar biru itu.

"YA CHO KYUHYUN! KAU APAKAN KAMARKU?"

" hoam.." hanya itu respon yang didapat.

Sang tamu atau kita seharusnya memanggil tuan rumah maksudku tuan kamar itu melangkahkan kakinya besar-besar. Mengambil guling yang jatuh disisi ranjang.

Buakk

Pukulan bertubi-tubi itu dilancarkan sang tuan kamar.

" Ya! Hyung berhenti. Kenapa memukulku" namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu bangun dengan keadaan terpaksa dihadapannya berdiri namja dengfan wajah memerah menandakan amarah yang maha dahsyat.

" Kenapa kau tak masuk lagi hari ini" tunjuk Lee Donghae sang pemilik kamar kesal.

" Aku malas hyung" Kyuhyun mengikat rambut gondrongnya dengan karet gelang. Diikatnya asal. Dandanannya benar-benar buruk. Celana jeans dengan sobekan dilutut serta kaos oblong. Wajahnya yang khas baru bangun tidur melengkapi ketidak sempurnaannya pagi ini. Jangan lupa bekas iler yang membasahi pipinya. Dia malah lebih mirip seperti gembel diluar sana.

" Dasar kau. Jangan mentang-mentang kau pelukis yang terkenal kau bisa sering membolos begitu. Status mu diluar sana memang Kyuhyun sang master tapi di kampus kau tetaplah mahasiswa" omel Donghae panjang lebar

" Kau benar-benar berisik hyung. Jangan kau bawa aura anggota pengawas siswa waktu mu sekolah dulu. Dan lagi aku benar-benar butuh istirahat. Kau tahu hyung, beberapa minggu kedepan aku harus menyertakan karyaku dalam pameran nanti. Bahkan idepun tak punya. Aku benar-benar buntu"

Donghae mengambil cola dari kulkas kecilnya. Dihirupnya buih-buih cola itu sebelum meneguk dengan rakus. Kyuhyun turut membuka kulkas mengambil air mineral dan sebuah apel yang dengan lahap dimakannya.

" Dasar jorok. Cuci mukamu dulu sana." Dengus Donghae jijik

" Apa peduliku" jawab Kyuhyun tak acuh

"Cih, dosa apa yang kulakukan sehingga bisa memiliki teman seperti makhluk ini. Ah Kyu, Jong Seonsaengnim tadi memberitahu kalau akan ada program belajar bersama dengan anak fotografi." Ujar Donghae sembari mengaktifkan kembali laptopnya yang sedari tadi di Sleepnya. Tangannya dengan lincah mengklik beberapa ikon folder sampai pada tulisan Movie Thailand. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi meninggalkan remah apel di atas meja. Kalau Donghae melihat bisa ngamuk berat si nemo itu.

" Tak pernah ada kapoknya Jong Seonsaengnim itu. Dia tahu kan bagaimana hubungan mahasiswa Fotografi dan Lukis. Masih saja bersikeras untuk menjalankan program bersama" ucap Kyuhyun di Kamar mandi. Dengan cepat dibasuhnya wajahnya kembali. Lalu rambut panjangnya itu di rapikan dan diikat dengan karet gelang. Benar-benar tampang seniman sejati. Segera setelah merasa dandanannya cukup enak dipandang dia lalu menghampiri Donghae yang kini larut dalam film yang ditontonnya.

" woy Nemo aku pulang dulu" sapa Kyuhyun segera mengambil ransel dan buku sketsanya. Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa di bandara" ucap Donghae tak acuh. Matanya masih asyik mempelototi monitor dihadapannya.

" Jadi negara mana lagi yang akan dituju? Jepang? China? London? Atau kah India?" tanya Kyuhyun di ujung pintu dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Jangan mengajakku mengobrol terus. Kau tak lihat apa didepanku. Jelas ini Thailand , Master Cho. Sekarang cepat kau pulang sana. Kau mengganggu acara menonton ku saja. sana pulang" gertak Donghae. Membuat kernyitan di dahi lebar Kyuhyun pertanda tak mengerti mengapa Donghae begitu emosi dengan perkataannya. Meski begitu dia tak ingin mendapat amukan yang lebih parah dari Donghae. Dan pada akhirnya pintu kamar bernuansa nemo itu tertutup sempurna.

Sementara itu Donghae rupanya masih melanjutkan acara menggerutunya meskipun dia sadar Kyuhyun telah berlalu dari hadapannya yang di tandainya bunyi bam dari pintu kayunya itu.

"Dasar Kyuhyun sok jenius itu. Dia tak bisa lihat apa, jelas-jelas film yang ku tonton Thailand. Dia tak lihat wajah Mario Maurer terpampang nyata. Malah sengaja mengejekku dengan sebutan india. Apa dia pikir yang kutonton shahruk khan? Kapan dia berhenti mengejek hobi menontonku movie Indiaku. Apa salahnya menonton film india? Bikin emosi saja"

Opps a Doddy Do...

Ternyata ada yang salah pendengaran nih... kkkkkk

***BabyBlueBunny137***

**Thailand**

Sret

Sret

Suara roda koper yang berciuman mesra dengan aspal terdengar di sepanjang jalan. Jangan lupakan gerutuan yang tak pelak keluar dari bibir namja manis itu. Koper berwarna peach nampak pasrah diseret terombang-ambing oleh empunya. Sungmin menghela napas kesal.

" Sudah berhentilah menggerutu agasshi. Nikmati sajalah" sontak Sungmin berbalik dan memberikan death glare terbaiknya kehadapan namja berambut panjang yang asyik dengan ice cream di tangan kanannya.

" agasshi katamu? Matamu terlalu buta untuk melihat aku yang namja ini. Diam saja kau, makhluk tak diundang" gerutu Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun hanya mengendik bahu namun bibirnya tak pelak menyunggingkan senyuman jail. Ya, asal kalian tau saja dihadapannya kini berdiri maksudnya berjalan namja di masa lalunya. Lee Sungmin adalah masa lalu terindah untuknya meski yah harus Kyuhyun akui dia sempat melupakan namja manis teman sepermainannya dulu.

" Apa ini sambutan hangatmu untuk teman kesayanganmu ini Minimi?" Kyuhyun menghadang jalan Sungmin sembari menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Sungmin. Sungmin mendecih keras. Dengan ekspresi wajah semuak-muaknya Sungmin menyamping lalu berlalu dihadapannya. Tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang dia yakini mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun jangan mengikutiku" tak pelak karena rasa jengkel yang membuncah didadanya membuat Sungmin yang ini menghadang langkah kaki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya kembali tersenyum. Dan seperti tindakan Sungmin tadi Kyuhyun dengan cepat berlalu sembari menyandungkan lagu yang entah apa judulnya dan siapa penyanyinya. Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Kenapa juga dia harus mengalami semua kesialan ini. Terdampar di Negeri orang. Bertemu teman ah tidak mantan teman kecilnya. Meski sebenarnya mereka tidak patut disebut teman karena pada akhirnya dulu kerjaan mereka hanya saling mengejek dan berkelahi. Layaknya tikus dan kucing bahkan kepala sekolah memberi mereka gelar Kyu Cat and Minnie Mouse pada 2 murid di Sapphire Elf Kindergarten itu. Ya! Kedua orang ini adalah musuh bebuyutan di TK dulu.

" Jangan hanya berdiam disitu Minimi. Ikut saja denganku" lagi Sungmin berdecih sembari memicingkan matanya. Melirik sinis namja dihadapannya yang tengah menjilati jemarinya yang terkena lelehan es krim. Jika saja dilihat para gadis maka gadis-gadi berteriak heboh terpesona akan gerak sensual yang diperlihatkan Kyuhyun tapi bagi Sungmin itu benar-benar menjijikkan. Membuatnya mual saja.

" Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu. Dengar AKU TIDA MA... Hmppp" Sungmin yang mulai berteriak histeris menjadi terdiam saat tangan kanan Kyuhyun memenjara bibirnya untuk terkatup sempurna. Jangan lupa tubuh kedua mepet sempurna. Sungmin yang merinding mana kala merasakan hembusan angin dibawah telinganya.

"Minimi, ini bukan Korea ini Thailand dan kau harus tau aturannya. Bahwa pendatang tak boleh ribut" jelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya dan benar saja dia merasa para warga lokal kini memperhatikan mereka. Ada aura tak ramah dari pancaran yang diberikan untuk Sungmin. Sungmin sampai gelagapan dibuatnya.

" Dan juga kita tak boleh terlalu mesra didepan umum. Jadi Minimi lepaskan jemarimu dilenganku." Kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin melepaskan kasar pegangannya. Sejujurnya dia memegang lengan Kyuhyun tanpa takut kali yah.

Seorang petugas keamanan menghampiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin merutuki ketidak fasihannya dalam berbahasa global itu sampai dia hanya diam melihat dan mendengar obrolan yang terjalin diantara petugas dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memberi penjelasan dengan lancar.

" Thanks sir. No problem. He is My wife"

Sungmin menoleh dengan cepat. Jangan pikir Sungmin sangat bodoh sampai tak mengerti arti kalimat yang di lontarkan Kyuhyun tadi. Tangannya terkepal. He is my wife? My wife? My wifeeee?! Oh cidaaaakkkk!

" So honey, kau harus ikut dengan ku!" Paksa Kyuhyun.

"Kalau tidak kau akan habis di tangan penjaga itu" bisik Kyuhyun lembut membuat Sungmin tak ada pilihan untuk tidak mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Disinilah mereka kembali penginapan murah yang sangat sederhana namun cukup nyaman. Dan kesialan -bagi Sungmin- bertambah. Dia harus menerima sekamar dengan Musuh abadinya itu. Dengan mulut yang terpout sempurna Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Dia benar-benar kesal. Tangannya sedari tadi mengutak atik ponselnya. Entah kenapa nomor sahabat monyet bin ikan terinya itu tak bisa dihubungi. Apa jangan-jangan Eunhyuk sudah tak mempedulikan dirinya. Sahabat macam berperikesungminan sekali.

Hap...

Kyuhyun dengan rambut basahnya melompati kasur disisi bagian yang di tempati Sungmin duduk. Rambutnya dikibas dengan sangar membuat ceceran air membasahi beberapa bagian tidak terkecuali Sungmin tentunya.

" Bisa tenang sedikit. Kau dari dulu memang menyebalkan Evil" celoteh Sungmin. Kini tanpa hati dipukulinya Kyuhyun dengan guling dengan kasar.

" aww.. pelan sedikit. Sangar sekali... Hey kita sudah lama tak bertemu. Kenapa responmu melihatku begini sekali. Harusnya kau mengatakan ah teman kecilku Cho Kyuhyun apa kabar? Tapi kau malah berteriak dengan tidak etisnya. Sejak kapan si Minnie Mouse yang imut ini jadi super cerewet dan bawel."

Sungmin kembali memukul Kyuhyun. Minnie Mouse yang Imut? Masih saja namja evil itu mengingat julukannya disekolah dulu.

" Berhenti berkata aku imut. Aku ini namja yang tangguh. Bahan aku yakin bisa dengan mudah mematahkan tulangmu kalau kau mau. Cih." Kyuhyun mengangguk tak peduli. Direbutnya guling yang di pegang Sungmin tadi saat memukulnya. Dan membiarkan Sungmin kembali memberengut.

" Namja tak suka memberengut begitu. Ah kau belum bercerita kenpa kau ada disini? Dan tadi kau menyebut kata Taiwan?"

" Bukan urusanmu!" Sungmin berbalik fokus menghubungi Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun yang tak suka diacuhkan menarik lengan Sungmin sehingga kini Sungmin jatuh tertidur disampingnya.

"Ayolah Mousy katakan padaku" paksa kyuhyun

Sungmin yang cengo sekilas itu berusaha bangkit berdiri namun Kyuhyun lebih dulu mencekal kaki Sungmin.

"Oke akan kujelaskan Evil. Aku salah tujuan. Kau puas? Teman-temanku menuju ke Taiwan dalam program belajar di kampusku. Jadi sekarang giliranmu" tantang Sungmin.

"Salah tujuan? Program belajar? Sepertinya akan ada kesamaan dalam cerita ini. Oh tuhan bisa kukatakan mungkin kita berjodoh. Karena kau tahu, aku juga salah tujuan. Cih ini pertama kalinya aku keluar negeri dan langsung tersesat begini. Sedikit memalukan sih tak apalah setidaknya aku beruntung tersesat bersamamu"

"Musibah untukku bertemu denganmu" balas Sungmin jutek.

"Huh sebegitu bencinya padaku" kata Kyuhyun sendu. Tapi Sungmin mencoba tak mendengar dan mempedulikan Kyuhyun.

" Aku juga sial sebenarnya. Dan ini karena si maniak movie itu. Awas saja Lee Donghae itu akan habis ditanganku kalau aku kembali nanti" kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan berapi-api menyebut nama Donghae penuh dendam. Mendengar nama Donghae disebut membuat Sungmin menoleh dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

" Kau bilang apa tadi? Lee Donghae?"

" Iya Lee Donghae. Dia sejurusan denganku. Ada apa? Ah iya kau belum bilang kamu dari universitas mana. Aku kuliah di Joy Art University."

"Joy Art University? I-itukan kampusku juga!" seru Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun ikut kaget dibuatnya.

" Ah jangan bilang kamu jurusan Fotografi dan saat ini kita seharusnya ikut dalam Program jurusan Fotografi dan Lukis?" pekik Kyuhyun mencoba menyimpulkan kebetulan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Dan anggukan Sungmin menjawab semuanya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TE~~BE~~CE~

**Annyeong semua...**

**Blue datang bawa ff baruuuuu... **

**Yeaaayyy \(^o^)/**

**Review? *kedipkedipAegyo**

**Keep calm and ship kyumin ^_^**

**Super Junior jjang! \(^0^)/**

South Sulawesi, 11 July 2014. 0:29

Sign

** BLUE **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title : **__**Rak na Dek ngo**_

_**( I Love You Silly Baby )**_

**Author : BabyBluebunny137**

**Genre :****Romance ( mungkin sedikit Humor)**

**Rating : T**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Super Junior Member**

**other**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But**** story**_** Rek na Dek ngo ( I Love You Silly Baby ) **_**is Mine.**

**Warning : Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, NO BASH! ****Tidak menerima bash yang ditujukan untuk siapapun terlebih pairing. **

**DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT PLEASE. ^^**

**Summary :**

**Lee Sungmin seorang mahasiswa Fotografer harus tersesat di negara yang bukan menjadi kunjungannya. Apalagi disana dia bertemu dengan seorang pelukis bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang tak lain Musuhnya sewaktu dia masih TK yang turut salah tujuan. Tersesat di negara gajah putih. Thailand. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meski kanvas dan kamera itu berbeda. Meski Kanvas dan Kamera tak serupa. Meski kanvas dan kamera tak sewujud. Meski kanvas dan kamera berlawanan arah. Namun kanvas dan kamera selalu mempunyai tujuan yang sama. Mengabadikan keindahan**

***BabyBlueBunny137***

**Camera~**

**Rolling~**

**Action!**

**Chapter 2**

_**::Rak na Dek ngo ( I Love You Silly Baby )::**_

_**Beberapa tahun silam**_

Krek... kreeek...

Ayunan itu mengayun pelan. seorang namja kecil dengan lolipop di tangannya menatap awan-awan di langit.

"Cantik. Ming cuka" ujarnya. Kepalanya berayun kekiri kekanan sembari menyandungkan nada asal. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis. Dihadapannya tampak beberapa anak seusianya berlarian sambil tertawa bahagia. Mencoba berbagai permainan yang di sediakan oleh Sapphire Elf Kindergarten itu. Sungmin, namja kecil itu asyik dengan dunianya. Tak mengacuhkan para teman sebayanya. Baginya berayun saja itu sudah lebih menyenangkan. Dia malas menggoyangkan kaki mungilnya kesana kemari.

Krekkk sreeet

Ayunannya seakan di paksa berhenti. Sungmin yang memejamkan matanya tadi kini membuka pelan kedua bola matanya. Dihadapannya kini ada sosok namja lain yang memperhatikannya. Sungmin juga melihat tangan namja itu yang memegang tali ayunan. Sudah dapat di pastikan orang ini yang menghentikan ayunanannya paksa.

"Nugu?" mata sungmin berkedip imut. Bukan untuk meluluhkan orang dihadapnnya namun lebih kepada kebiasaan saja. Namun hal itu disalah artikan oleh namja kecil dihadapannya.

"Kau menyukaiku ya?" tanya orang itu. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti ucapan teman sebayanya itu.

"Cuka? Ming lebih cuka liat awan" jawab Sungmin polos menunjuk langit diatas kepalanya. Sungmin dan namja itu mendongak dan namja itu mendecih pelan

"Aku lebih tampan dali awan itu. Lagian kenapa kedip-kedip kalau tidak cuka ama Kyunnie. Kata Ciwon Hyung kalau ada yang kedip-kedip itu cuka ama kita. Ayo mengaku caja. Kyunnie tak macalah kok. Kalna cepeltinya kyunnie cuka cama kamu. Jadi ictli ku yah?"

Sungmin yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Ictli itu apah?" bocah berumur 4 tahun mana tau kosakata itu kecuali yah si namja kecil yang sok dewasa ini.

"Istli itu olang yang celalu cama-cama kita. Pokoknya kalna Kyunnie cuka ama Ming dan Ming cuka ama Kyunnie cekalang dan celamanya Ming itu ictli Kyunnie. Allaceo?" aduh bocah ini entah isi otaknya sudah mulai eror atau kah bagaimana sungmin bahkan dengan entengnya menerima tawaran itu. Disangkanya ini adalah permainan yang menarik.

"otehh... Ming mau jadi ictli Kyunnie" kata Sungmin dengan berbinar.

"Kalau begitu Kyunnie akan belikan cecuatu cebagai tanda Ming udah jadi Ictli Kyunnie" dengan cepat Namja yang menyebut dirinya Kyunnie itu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir sharp M Milik Sungmin. Sungmin melotot bingung menerima kejadian yang begitu mendadak itu. Dengan pelan dielusnya tempat Kyunnie memberi kecupan.

"Kenapa bibil kyunnie ditempel di bibil Ming?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Kalna Ming udah jadi ictli Kyunnie. Tapi cebenalnya kalau yang Kyunnie liat di delama bukan Cuma cepelti itu ada cala lain lagi" ujarnya

"Cala lain? Cepelti apah?" tanya Sungmin ppenasaran

Chup.

Bibir kedua bocah sangat di bawah umur itu kembali menyatu. Bahkan kini Kyuhyun bukan hanya sekedar menempel juga meraup sehingga terlihat seakan bibir sharp M itu tenggelam dalam bibir kecilnya. Sungmin tak bisa meraup osigennya. Dia mendorong tubuh Kyunnie sekuat tenaga tapi Tetap saja bibir itu tak mau melepaskan kukungannya. Bahkan saking semangatnya Kyunnie tanpa sadar melukai bibir itu dengan giginya.

Dduakk.

Kyunnie jatuh terjengkal saat Sungmin dengan cepat menendang perut mungil Kyunnie. Matanya kini berembun membawa isakan langsung. Airmatanya mulai turun..

"HUWEEEEEEEEE" teriakan Sungmin membuat seorang yeoja tergopoh-gopoh menemui anak didiknya.

"Ming kenapa sayang menangis? Nah loh ini Cho Kyuhyun kan? Kenapa tidak masuk kekelas barumu sayang?" sang guru memeluk sungmin sambil berusaha membuat Kyuhyun bangkit dari tanah tempatnya berbaring.

"Huweeeeee ceoncaengnim Kyunnie jahat cama Ming.. Kyunnie makan bibil Ming. Bibil Ming di gigit. Pokoknya Ming gak mau jadi ictli Kyunnie lagi.. huweeeeee"

.

.

.

Sungmin melirik sinis namja yang tengah menyantap hidangan dihadapnnya. 2 sup tom yam yang terkenal asam manis pedas itu kini menjadi makanan pembuka yang mereka lahap di negeri Thailand ini. Sungmin hanya memakan sedikit karena sesungguhnya dia merasa tak nafsu makan. Terlebih kini dirinya bersama namja yang meninggalkan kesan buruk dimasa kecilnya itu.

"Kenapa makan sedikit?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh itu.

"Aku kenyang melihat cara makanmu. Sudah berapa lama kau tak makan dikorea? Memalukan" Sindir Sungmin terang-terangan.

"Aish, aku tersanjung mendengar sindiranmu itu." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Dia menikmati eksspresi Sungmin yang begitu dingin kepadanya.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan Cho Kyuhyun., kembalikan visa dan pasportku. Aku mau pulang hari ini juga" bentak Sungmin keras tak peduli akan sekitar karena mereka memang hanya berdua saja didalam kamar penginapan itu. Kyuhyun menggeleng jail.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan aku ingin kau menemaniku disini. Aku butuh inspirasi untuk pameran ku nanti. Apa salahnya jika kita disini dulu. Anggap saja liburan" ingin rasanya Sungmin mengacak-acak wajah dihadapnnya itu. Dia benar-benar kesal dan jengkel luar biasa.

"Aku tak ingin liburan bersamamu. Tak ada untungnya buatku" kini Sungmin memilih menyandarkan dirinya disofa. Dia mual melihat cara makan Kyuhyun yang seperti monster. Di telitinya dandanan Kyuhyun yang amat sangat berubah dari mereka kecil dulu. Rambut panjang sebahu. Celana jeans robek di bagian lutut. Baju kaos. Dan jangan lupa akan ada selalu pensil yang terselip didaun telinganya. Setahunya dulu Kyuhyun adalah tipikal namja kecil yang fashionable bukan urakan seperti ini.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu? Aku masih mempesona seperti dulukan?"kerlingan jahil itu dibalas dengan ekspresi muntah oleh Sungmin. Cih jangan haraplah. Begitu sekiranya gerutuan Sungmin dalam hati.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak tertarik berlibur disini? Ada beberapa objek wisata yang keren dan ku tahu anak Fotografi sepertimu akan mengabadikan keindahan itu dalam bidikan lensamu. Kau tak tertarik? Paling tidak mungkin saja kau menemukan objek foto yang bagus" Ujar Kyuhyun mencoba merubah pikiran Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam dirasanya itu bukanlah ide yang buruk. Dan sebenarnya dia juga harus mengumpulkan tugas untuk pameran tugas akhirnya nanti. Mungkin saja dia menemukan objek foto yang bisa menaikkan nilai mata kuliahnya itu.

"Oke aku setuju. Tapi kembalikan dulu pasport dan visaku" namun kembali kyuhyun menolak

"Akan kukembalikan saat kita pulang nanti"

Oke mari kita luruskan permasalahan yang ada. Sejak dibandara setelah mengetahui bahwa teman masa kecilnya mengalami nasip yang serupa dengannya Kyuhyun dengan lancang mengambil tas tangan milik Sungmin dimana perlengkapan terbang namja manis itu berada. Bahkan Kyuhyun malah memaksa Sungmin menemani dirinya. Sungmin kesal. Bukannya tak melawan, bahkan terlalu sering sungmin melawan namun yang ada Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan dirinya. Ada beberapa kali Sungmin mengumpat didalam hati. Kadang pula dengan terang-terangan menyindir Kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya telinga kyuhyun terdiri atas beton dan sama sekali tak mau menanggapi dirinya.

Perjalanan pertama mereka yaitu sebuah pasar yang sangat terkenal sebagai " The largest market in the world". Chatucak weekend market. Seperti namanya maka pasar ini hanya terbuka diwaktu weekend. Dan kyuhyun berbekal peta seadanya mengajak Sungmin kepasar itu.

"Mumpung weekend" ujarnya.

Setelahnya mereka lama berburu belanjaan, malah disini Sungmin yang bersemangat membeli beberapa benda sebagai oleh-oleh untuk dirinya dan hanya menyisakan satu untuk Euhyuk. Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin. Dia berdiri sembari memegang buku sketsa dan pensilnya. Dengan terampil satu persatu sketsa kasar telah tergores dilembaran putih itu. Bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun 'menyandera' Sungmin. Dia hanya ingin mencari inspirasi untuk mahakaryanya dipameran nanti. Dan Kyuhyun yang sangat anti untuk sendiri memanfaatkan Sungmin.

'Lumayan ada yang bisa disuruh-suruh' batin Kyuhyun licik.

Chatucak Weekend Market memiliki lebih dari 15.000 toko dan memiliki sekitar 500.000 pengunjung tiap minggunya. Tak heran jika pasar yang jauh dari kata kumuh itu dipenuhi hiruk pikuk warga lokal dan turis yang berbelanja. Banyak sekali barang-barang unik dengan harga murah meriah membuat Sungmin tak bisa melepaskan diri dari setiap toko yang dilaluinya. Semua benda-benda itu memiliki magnet tersendiri. Kyuhyun mendecih kesal. Niatnya tadi untuk mencari inspirasi kandas saat Sungmin datang dengan banyak kantongan dan menyerahkan kepadanya. Dan kini dia harus mengikuti kemana langkah Sungmin sembari memopong belanjaan Sungmin yang banyak itu.

"Lee Sungmin kau benar-benar mau menjarah seluruh pasar ini untuk belanja. Apa kau gila!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Bagaimana tidak Sungmin terus saja berjalan dengan menenteng belanjaan ringan sedangkan dirinya memanggul belanjaan sungmin seperti kuli pasar.

'Aku kan berniat menjadikannya pesuruhku kenapa sekarang malah aku yang menjadi pesuruhnya' benak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kenapa tidak? Chatucak memang surganya belanja. Kau juga belanjalah aku tak melarang" ucap Sungmin tak acuh.

"Bagaimana aku mau belanja sedangkan belanjaanmu saja sudah sebanyak ini. Aku tak mau tau kita pulang" tegas Kyuhyun mengambil arah menuju pintu keluar.

"Hey! Kyu! Disana masih banyak barang-barang yang lucu. Kita kesana dulu"

"Tidak Lee Sungmin. Sekali kau melangkah kau akan terus berjalan. Asal kau tau pasar ini sangat panjang dan aku tak mau bercapek ria dengan kegilaanmu itu"

"Dasar tak seru"

Akhirnya dengan tidak rela Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun untuk pulang kembali kepenginapan seerhana mereka.

"Kau memang berbakat merusak kesenangan orang Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin datar. Tangannya dengan terampil membereskan belanjaannya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengerang dikasur. Tak berhenti mengaduh pegal dikedua lengannya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Karenamu lenganku sampai pegal begini"

"Dasar anak manja. Baru sebegitu saja sudah pegal. Dasar laki-laki payah" Ejek Sungmin.

"YA!"

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum licik. Walau hanya samar dan sebentar. Sedari tadi dia sengaja membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Dia masih menggunakan cara itu karena dia tak tau mau cara bagaimana menghadapi Kyuhyun. Dia hanya menginginkan paspor dan visanya agar segera pulang kembali ketanah airnya. Tapi Kyuhyun terlalu jenius mengartikan senyum samar Sungmin itu.

"Dalam mimpimu Lee Sungmin kalau kau berpikir berhasil membuatku kesal dan mengembalikan harta terbangmu itu."

Sungmin melempar sebuah boneka gajah thailand yang tadi dibelinya dengan keras kearah Kyuhyun. Orang itu maunya apa sih. Gerutunya dalam kebungkaman. Kyuhyun mengambil boneka gajah itu lalu memainkan belalai sang gajah dengan gemas.

"Aku heran denganmu. Bukannya kita ini teman waktu TK dulu. Harusnya kita saat ini bernostalgia mengingat masa-masa sekolah dulu. Kau malah seperti mengajakku berperang."

"Sudah kukatakan padamu bukan. Ki-ta-Bu-kan-TE-MAN. Jadi berhenti berbicara seolah-olah kita teman. Mana sudi aku berteman denganmu. Huh" Sungmin menyambar handuknya yang berwarna coklat. Dia ingin lekas mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas dan telah berasap karena ulah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kalau bukan teman kita ini apa? Kekasih?" ucap Kyuhyun asal membuat sendal plastik yang baru dibelinya tadi melayang indah dikepala Kyuhyun.

Pletak

"Aw!"

"Jangan asal bicara. Kita adalah musuh. Apa karena rambut gondrongmu itu membuatmu jadi sebodoh ini. Dan aku harap selesai aku mandi Visa dan Pasportku sudah ada didekat koperku. Paham!" perintah Sungmin lalu bergegas kekamar mandi. Bom atom dalam tubuhnya benar-benar akan meledak. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali memainkan boneka gajah itu.

"Hey gajah. Kenapa Sungmin suka sekali marah-marah. Kau tahu apa penyebabnya?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan boneka itu ditelinganya. Seolah-olah gajah itu membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Yah benar. Sungmin sepertinya lagi menerima tamu bulanan. Makanya dia seperti itu" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mangut-mangut bodoh. Andai Sungmin mendengar kata itu maka dipastikan kau habis babak belur Kyuhyun ah.

Kyuhyun mengerung bosan. Boneka gajah itu mendarat asal disamping Kyuhyun.

"Bosan!" ujarnya. Sungmin sepertinya begitu menikmati acara mandinya. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa mendengar Sungmin menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

"Bagus juga suara anak itu" saking asyiknya berguling karena bosan Kyuhyun tak sengaja menendang Koper sungmin sehingga sebuah benda jatuh.

Kyuhyun lalu segera mengambil barang yang jatuh itu. Dia khawatir Sungmin semakin mengamuk jika melihat barangnya terjatuh. Kyuhyun mengamati kotak persegi dengan banyak tombol dihadapannya. Warnanya pink dengan sebuah layar kecil.

"PSP? Anak itu senang memainkan psp yah. Haha seperti anak kecil saja. aku sudah berhenti memainkan game ini sejak TK dan dia masih memainkannya sampai sekarang. Dasar kekanakan. tapi tak ada salahnya sih memainkan ini lagi. Mumpung aku lagi terserang bosan"

kyuhyun asyik memainkan tiap pertarungan dalam psp itu tak menyadari tatapan tak bersahabat dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkadang memeperbaiki posisinya sedangkan Sungmin sudah sangat gatal itu menjambak rambut panjang Kyuhyun yang dengan sangat lancang mengambil pspnya. Dengan tubuh yang masih basah dan handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya S ungmin memghampiri Kyuhyun. Tadinya dia hanya keluar ingin mengambil pakaiannya tapi melihat sang kekasih ditangan musuhnya maka Sungmin tanpa berpikir lagi segera melabrak Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun bodoh, setelah merampas harta terbangku, menyanderaku disini, sekarang kau memainkan kekasihku" gertak Sungmin.

"Kekasih manamu? Aku hanya memainkan PSPmu. Ah iya aku baru mau meminjam psp ini padamu. Tadi tak sengaja terjatuh jadi aku mainkan."

"Kau bilang kekasihku jatuh? Kau benar-benar harus menerima pelajaran dariku Cho Kyuhyun" desis Sungmin marah. Kyuhyun memandang tak paham. Dengan bringas Sungmin naik keatas tempat tidur. Menaiki perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengaduh.

"Turun dari tubuhku Sungmin. Kau sangat berat.. ugh.." Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Sungmin. Namun tubuh semok itu tak mudah disingkirkannya terlebih Sungmin ngotot untuk merampas Pspnya di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kembalikan Pspku. Aku tak mau kekasihku disentuh olehmu" bentak Sungmin.

"Aku pinjam Lee Sungmin pelit sekali"

"Tidak. Kau tak boleh meminjamnya. Kembalikan!"

Sungmin semakin menyerang Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar ranjang sampai berderit dibuatnya. Sungmin dengan masih dalam posisi duduk diperut kyuhyun kini mulai menjambak rambut Kyuhyun sampai karet gelang yang Kyuhyun gunakan mengikat rambutnya putus. Membuat rambut sebahu itu acak-acakan. Semakin semrawut akibat jambakan Sungmin.

"Sakit.. lepaskan Tanganmu dari rambutku" kini giliran Kyuhyun yang memekik kesakitan. Pasalnya Hanya karena Psp di tangannya Sungmin sampai sangat bernafsu untuk membotaki dirinya. Tak terima akan perlakuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun berusaha membalik keadaan. Dan berhasil. Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin dengan keras kesebelahnya. Tangannya mencengkram kedua tangan Sungmin yang memberontak.

"Kau mau Pspmu kan? Baik aku kembalikan psp mu." Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah. Tangannya meraba permukaan kasur yang tampak berserakan dengan guling yang sudah dilantai dan selimut yang kusut dan acak-acakan pula.

"Dimana Psp itu yah. Nah ini dia" bukannya mengambil Psp tangan Kyuhyun mengangkat tinggi sebuah kain yang menjadi penutup terakhir Lee Sungmin tadi. Handuk Coklat itu terangkat tinggi. Sungmin menganga dan Kyuhyun mengerjab.

"Hm.. Mousy sepertinya aku melihat belalaimu" dehem Kyuhyun gugup.

"Kyaaaaa siapa yang menyuruhmu melihat tubuhku"

Brukkk

Plakkk

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak sepenuhnya salah. Karena Sungmin sendiri yang mengajaknya bertarung. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya jika tadi tanpa sengaja melihat tubuh Sungmin. Handuk sungmin terlepas saat mereka bertarung dengan syahdu. Dan dengan sempurna Kyuhyun menarik dan mengangkat tinggi handuk itu. Membuat sebuah tendangan maut mendarat di perut sexinya itu.

"Jangan bersikap seperti seorang gadis yang ku nodai. Aku namja. Dan kau namja. Kau punya belalai aku juga punya jadi santai saja" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan kebekuan diantara mereka berdua. Wajah Sungmin memerah sempurna. Meski dia diam sebenarnya dia tengah menahan kekesalannya dan juga rasa malu.

'Kenapa kau begitu bodoh sungmin. Aishhh pria dihadapanmu sampai melihat tubuhmu. Ini sungguh memalukan"

"Mousy, kau mendengarkanku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sangsi. Tapi Sungmin tak bergeming dalam diamnya.

"Ok ok. Aku minta maaf. Tapi sungguh aku tak bermaksud melihat hm oke anggap saja tak pernah terjadi hari ini." Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengubah perbincangannya saat dirasa Sungmin melototkan matanya.

"Aish sudahlah. Kalau kau masih mau diam oke. Tapi siapkan barangmu. Malam ini kita mulai liburan pertama kita. Ayo persiapkan dirimu. Kita harus ke Ratchaburi"

"Aku tak mau kesana aku mau pulang ke seoul" Tantang Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela napas melihat Sungmin yang masih saja keras kepala.

"Minimi si Mousy yang galak, bukannya tadi kita sudah sepakat. Kau akan ikut bersamaku dalam liburan dadakan ini. Apa salahnya sih. Bukannya sudah kujelaskan kau akan mendapatkan objek-objek yang menarik disini. Dan aku akan mendapatkan gambarku. Cukup berada disisiku dengan tenang maka pasport, Visa akan aku kembalikan. Kalau mau aku akan membayarkan tiket pulangmu."

"Aku tak semiskin itu untuk mendapat tiket gratis darimu. Minggir dari hadapanku." Kyuhyun berpindah kesamping membiarkan Sungmin membenahi isi kopernya dengan kasar.

"Jadi kita ke Ratchaburi?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan diri.

"Bukannya itu yang kau mau" ucap Sungmin datar.

"Oke. Ratchaburi kami datang"

.

.

Ratchaburi.

Sebuah kota dengan suasana pedesaan di Thailand yang hanya butuh kurang dari 3 jam dari Bandara Internasional Suvarnabhumi. Ratchaburi terletak di Thailand bagian tengah. Kota ini terkenal dengan desa-desa yang hijau. Cocok untuk wisatawan yang senang berpetualang sederhana dikota kecil karena jauh dari keriuhan kota besar.

"WOAAHH... ini surgaaaa" teriak Sungmin girang melihat pemandangan dihadapnnya. Dihadapannya itu kini berjejer hamparan bukit hijau yang begitu indah diterpa sinar matahari pagi. Benar-benar tempat yang sangat indah dan cocok untuk seniman seperti mereka. Sungmin tak pernah bisa melepaskan matanya dari pemandangan dihadapannya. Bau rumput dan hangatnya mentari membuat siapapun menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Harus kuabadikan" ujarnya sembari mengambil kameranya. Dia lalu membidikkan lensanya menuju pemandangan-pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Woahh aku bisa mendapatkan nilai tinggi kalau begini."

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih asyik dengan kameranya. Sungmin masih tak acuh akan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Tadi menolak, sekarang, siapa yang lebih senang huh?" sindir Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak mengira kau akan membawaku ketempat seindah ini." Kata Sungmin masih dengan senyum dibibirnya dan matanya yang tak lepas dari lensa kameranya.

"Jadi kau menyukainya?"

"hu'um" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Syukurlah, berarti sekarang aku bukan musuhmu lagi" ucap Kyuhyun senang. Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan dan memandang lurus kearah bola mata Kyuhyun yang sehitam matanya. kepalanya menggeleng tanda tak setuju dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak pernah bilang begitu. Hey tuan Cho, jangan pasang muka sedih begitu. Kau memang musuhku sedari kecil jadi bukannya tak apa jika kita musuh sampai sekarang. Lagian aku bisa sial terus jika kau berada disampingku. Kau paham"

"Kau selalu berkata kita musuh, musuh, musuh. Memangnya apa yang kuperbuat sampai kau mencapku sebagai musuh abadimu. Bukannya kita berteman baik yah? Meski sering bertengkar" kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat masa saat mereka di TK.

"Kau tak mengingat perbuatanmu padaku dulu?" Mata Sungmin membulat tak percaya. Namja dengan rambut sebahu dihadapannya tak mengingat kejadian tak senonoh yang dilakukan padanya. Bahkan Sungmin masih merekam jelas tindakan kurang ajar Kyuhyun saat kecil dulu.

"Ada apa dengan dulu?" Kyuhyun bersedekap mengamati raut kesal Sungmin. Yup, dia tak ingat apa yang terjadi dulu. Lagipula itu sudah lama sekali. Ingatan saat berumur 8 tahun saja sudh dia lupakan apalagi ingatannya saat berumur 5 tahun. yang dia ingat hanya memiliki robot power rangers. Selebihnya dia menjadi siswa di TK Sapphire Elf dan juga bertengkar dengan Sungmin setiap harinya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih bagus jika kau tak mengingat kekurang ajaranmu dulu. Tapi tetap saja aku tak akan bisa melupakannya. Dan kemarin tingkah kurang ajarmu bertambah dengan melihat tubuhku. Jadi tak akan ada perdamaian diantara kita. Tapi aku cukup berterima kasih karena membawaku ketempat ini. Bagaimana bisa kau tau tempat ini?"

"Berbekal peta dan informasi seadanya. Dan jangan sebodoh itu Lee Sungmin jaman sudah canggih. Pergunakan internet maka kau bisa menjelajahi dunia"

"Bicara mu seperti seorang motivator saja. bukannya kau mengajakku kemari untuk lukisanmu dipameran nanti. Kenapa kau masih disini. Sana cari inspirasimu sendiri" Usir Sungmin

"Lee Sungmin kau keras kepala sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh, selama di Thailand ini aku akan membuatmu tak membenciku lagi akan kupastikan sepulang nanti kita keseoul kau tak akan menganggapku musuhmu dan kita akan menjadi semakin akrab. Bagaimana?" tantang Kyuhyun. Rambutnya yang panjang terikat asal itu sedikit diterbangkan angin. Sungmin menurunkan kamera dan kini terkalung dilehernya

"Terserahmu saja. Aku larang pun kau akan bersikeras. Tapi saat ini jauh-jauh dariku. Kau merusak pemandangan saja" Sungmin mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan akan sikap Sungmin yang kini terfokus akan pemandangan bukit dihadapannya. Dia lalu berjalan menjauhi Sungmin dan mulai membenahi beberapa peralatannya dan mencari objek gambar yang akan dibuatkan disisi lain Sungmin membidikkan kameranya kelangit biru yang nampaknya cerah.

"Ah langit. Dimanapun aku berada aku sangat menyukaimu" ucap Sungmin pelan. Sungmin benar-benar sangat menyukai panorama langit biru. Kyuhyun yang awalnya membuat sketsa peternakan domba dihadapannya berbalik mengamati Sungmin yang tersenyum cerah sembari membidikkan kameranya keatas. Dengan pelan dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya, mengambil handphonenya dan

Klik

Klik

Klik

3 potretan telah dihasilkan handphone canggih Kyuhyun. Dia mengamati baik-baik gambar yang dihasilkan. Didalam sana berdiri Sungmin diatas sebuah bukit yang tak terlalu tinggi tengah menengadahkan kepalanya keatas menyaksikan langit dari balik lensa kameranya. Posisinya menyamping. Sungmin terlihat seperti matahari yang bersinar dihamparan hijaunya rerumputan yang beratapkan langit biru. Sungguh indah. Dan kyuhyun merasa ada sebuah magnet yang membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan diri dari foto Sungmin itu. Tapi dia tak paham akan itu semua. Baginya Sungmin hanyalah seorang teman –musuh kalau menurut sungmin- dan dia sangat senang menggoda dan membuat Sungmin kesal. Melihat Sungmin dengan wajah amarahnya membuat dia mengenang kembali masa TK mereka yang penuh dengan pertengkaran. Sungmin yang dulu dan Sungmin sekarang seakan tak ada perbedaan. Pipi Sungmin masih setembam dulu. Gigi kelincinya masih ada. Meski Gigi sungmin yang dibagian bawah tak serata dulu sih. Mungkin sudah takdir Sungmin memiliki badan semok meski kini Sungmin telah beranjak dewasa namun aura masa kanak-kanaknya rupanya masih melekat. Dan Kyuhyun yang selama ini terkenal sebagai pelukis yang tenang dan diam dibuat kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang iseng dan gemar mengganggu Sungmin.

"Hoy!"

Sungmin berteriak tepat di muka Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan dan cepat-cepat menaruh ponselnya di saku celananya.

"Katanya mau cari inspirasi, ini malah melamun tak jelas." Ujar Sungmin sembari duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang terlihat menormalkan diri dari keterkejutannya. Sungmin melihat buku sketsa Kyuhyun yang tergeletak diantara rerumputan lalu mengambilnya dan mengamati goresan-goresan pensil Kyuhyun yang lihai membentuk sebuah gambaran. Berbagai gambar yang sejujurnya membuat Sungmin mengakui kehebatan Kyuhyun. Tiap lembar dari buku itu memperlihatkan berbagai gambar sketsa suatu kegiatan yang dianggap Kyuhyun menarik.

"Gambarmu bagus juga." Puji Sungmin tulus. Sungmin sangat mencintai keindahan. Maka tak salah jika dia melontarkan pujian akan karya Kyuhyun.

"Itu belum seberapa. Sketsa kasar itu yang akan aku tuangkan dalam kanvas dan ku perhalus dengan warna." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Wow. Sepertinya sekarang kau seorang pelukis handal. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Cho Kyuhyun dulu yang menggambar orang saja seperti sekumpulan lidi-lidi tak jelas" Cibir Sungmin mengingat bagaimana dulu Kyuhyun menggambar seorang manusia dengan tubuh sekurus lidi yang diklaim Kyuhyun kecil adalah diri Sungmin kecil.

"Benarkah? Ingatanmu sepertinya bagus sekali. Sampai mengingat itu. Atau jangan-jangan kau sangat memperhatikanku dulu sehingga kau bahkan lebih tau dariku seluk beluk masa TK kita. Apa kau fansku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut tak percaya.

Sungmin memasang wajah garangnya. Dan memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Aku fansmu? Bukannya terbalik. Kau fansku. Bahkan kau terus menggangguku cih mengingat dulu membuatku ingin sekali mengulitimu sekarang." Ucap Sungmin dengan tangan terkepal. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit meremang dibuatnya.

"Kau membuatku takut jika kau benar-benar mengulitiku. Sudahlah aku mau kembali kepenginapan hari sudah siang. Aku sangat lapar" Kyuhyun bergegas merapikan barangnya. Dan membiarkan pensilnya tersampir didaun telinga sebelah kanannya.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau meninggalkanku dan makan siang sendirian Cho Kyuhyun!" pekik Sungmin tak terima melihat Kyuhyun yang berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya. Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan langkahnya membalas Pekikan Sungmin.

"Ck. Kau ini. Ayo cepat kemari. Aku sudah sangat lapar"

.

.

.

"Kenapa penginapan selalu saja penuh? Kenapa aku harus lagi-lagi sekamar denganmu Cho Kyuhyun? Apa kau merencanakan hal ini? Dasar licik" sembur Sungmin kesal sementara Kyuhyun malah asyik memakan snack yang membuat Sungmin sedari tadi harus menahan diri dari rasa mualnya melihat Kyuhyun melahap sekantung cemilan 'gila' itu dengan lahap.

"Sudahlah Mousy.. kemari dan temani aku menghabisi makanan ini. Ayo coba rasanya enak dan gurih" Kyuhyun menaikkan kantungan cemilan itu tinggi-tinggi hingga dihadapan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin berlari kekamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

"Huueek... hueeek... jauhkan aku dari makanan itu atau kubunuh kau... huekk" ancam Sungmin disela-sela kegiatan muntahnya. Kini sungmin benar-benar merasa lemas bahkan dia masih memunthkan makanannya sembari mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

_**Flashback**_

Semua ini berawal dari kesoktahuan Sungmin. Setelah makan siang Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin untuk berjalan-jalan bersama. Menyusuri desa Ratchaburi yang keindahannya memanjakan mata. Mereka berkeliling dipeternakan domba. Untuk satu hal itu keduanya nampak akur. Bahkan Sungmin tak ragu melepaskan kamera yang sedari tadi tergantung dilehernya lalu menyerahkan ke Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun memotret dirinya bersama domba-domba yang berbulu halus dan hangat itu. Kyuhyun meski mendecih namun tak menolak saat Sungmin menyodorkan kameranya bahkan terlihat mereka sangat menikmati keadaan itu. Usia bermain dengan domba-domba itu kali ini Sungmin yang menyeret Kyuhyun untuk berjalan didekat jalan raya. Nampak dia tertarik dengan kios-kios penjual jajanan yang ditawarkan para penduduk lokal.

"What food is this?" tanya Sungmin dengan berbekal aplikasi google translet dari handphonenya.

Semula sang pedagang berkerut bingung. Sungmin sadar jika pedagang ini tak semahir pedagang di pasar cathucak. Dengan sabar dia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun untuk meminta bantuan namun Kyuhyun nampak asyik dengan kamera Sungmin. Dan terlihat berjalan mengamati sesuatu membuatnya mengurungkan diri lagian jika Sungmin bertanya Kyuhyun akan memperolok dirinya lagi.

Sungmin lalu menunjuk sebuah bungkusan dimana ada beberapa potong mangga didalamnya dengan ketan dan sebungkus kirim santan. Sungmin penasaran melihat mangga dan nasi ketan berdampingan dalam wadah.

"Khao niew ma muang" jawab penjual itu dengan semangat. Sungmin mengambil sebungkus lalu mencoba memakannya atas bantuan sang penjual. Satu suapan mangga dengan ketan yang disiram dengan krim santan yang manis membuat Sungmin tersnyum senang, rasanya manis dan segar memanjakan indra pengecapnya. Sungmin mengangkat jempolnya tinggi membuat sang penjual terpekik senang karena sang pembeli nampak menyukai masakannya.

"Aku akan membelikan si bodoh Kyuhyun juga ah" ujarnya lalu membeli lagi 2 bungkus Khao niew ma muang itu.

"You know what foods are especially good addition to this?" Sungmin membaca kata transletan dari handponenya sambil mengeryit bingung.

'Apa bahasa inggrisnya memang begitu. Setahuku dulu Mike seonsaengnim, guru bahasa inggrisku di senior high school pernah bertanya demikian tapi kata-katanya tak sama' ujar Sungmin dalam hati mengamati hasil transletan itu. Tapi dia tak peduli toh orang dihadapannya tak akan tau bahasa inggris.. kkkk

Dan benar saja sang pedagang mengernyit. Sungmin lantas mengangkat kantung belanjaannya dan jempolnya seakan menunjukkan makanan apalagi yang seenak Khao niew ma muang. Dan syukurlah sang pedagang itu cukup tanggap dan satu nama makanan terlontar dari bibir bibi tua itu.

"Jing Leed.. Good! Good!" kata sang bibi penjual itu. Sungmin lalu berbalik menemui Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun Pabbo!" Teriak Sungmin semangat ditelinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengelus telinganya yang menjadi korban kesadisan teriakan Sungmin.

"Sungmin kau itu benar-benar. Kau mau membuatku tuli selama disini." Geram Kyuhyun kesal.

"Jadi kau marah? Apa peduliku! Nih makan. Aku beli ini dan rasanya unik dan enak. Perutmu tak sensitif kayak anak kecilkan?" Ledek Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengambil kantung iu lalu melihat isi makanan yang dibeli Sungmin

"Makanan apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

"Itu namanya Khao niew apa lagi yah.. pokoknya ada Khao khao nya. Sudah makan saja. Sudah ku taruh racun jadi kau tenang saja. Aku yakin sekali lahap kau akan mati" ujar Sungmin. Meski tedengar kejam namun Sungmin hanya bercanda.

"Kalaupun aku mati, aku akan menghantuimu terus" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya lalu memakan makanan manga segar itu.

"Lumayan enak juga. Aku akan beli lagi satu. Bisa juga kau memilih makanan enak" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah sembari mengacak rambut Sungmin sayang.

Deg

Entah kenapa Sungmin malah terdiam seakan terpaku dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun barusan. Dia bahan tak berkata-kata saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. Bahkan membiarkan jemari panjang Kyuhyun mengisi ruang disela jari Sungmin yang gemuk itu. Saat mendapati kesadarannya spontan Sungmin melepaskan tautan mereka dengan kasar

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmi gelagapan sejenak namun dengan pintar dia menguasai dirinya.

"Aku tak apa. Aku mau memakan Jing Leed. kali ini kau harus mencarikanku Jing Leed." Paksa Sungmin

"Baiklah.. ayo kita cari Jing leed!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmn lagi. Kyuhyun tau Sungmin akan menarik tanganya lagi kasar makanya dia mengantisipasi dengan merangkul bahu Sungmin yang cukup lebar itu. Seakan mengukung Sungmin penuh dalam rangkulan. Tak mempedulikan Sungmin yang berteriak Kesetanan meminta lepas dari Kyuhyun. Bukannya Kyuhyun berniat membuat namja dihadapannya itu berhenti membencinya jadi dia akan meluluhkan hati tikus kecl yang menyebalkan itu. Tikus? Bahkan sejatinya Sungmin lebih cocok disebut Klinci putih yang lucu.

Sungmin dibuat menganga saat menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun cukup tau berbahasa Thailand. Bukannya dia bilang hanya menguasai bahasa inggris, tapi kini dengan lihai Kyuhyun menanyakan sesuatu kepedagang dengan bahasa Thailand yang seperinya dengan mahir diketahui oleh penduduk lokal itu.

"Nah disana itu penjual Jing Leed tapi apa kau yakin akan memakan Jing Leed?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Namun raut wajah Kyuhyun yang srat akan kekhawatiran disalah artikan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun tah mengejeknya.

"Aku yakin. Lagipula kata temanku itu sangat enak. Jika ke Thailand maka wajib kita memakannya. Apa kau takut memakannya? Dasar lelaki manja!" hina Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela napas keras. Bukan karena Kyuhyun takut memakan makan itu. Namun Kyuhyun tak yakin Sungmin mau benar apa yang diduganya. Setelah mereka sampai di kios Jing Leed wajah Sungmin memucat dia tergugu.

"Pak, Jing Leednya satu bungkus!"

_**Kembali ke Sungmin di Toilet.**_

"Aku sudah bertanyakan, apa kau yakin akan memakan Jing Leed. Tapi kau malah mengataiku anak manja! Jadi sekarang siapa yang manja! Sudahlah, aku sudah membuangnya tenang saja." Kyuhyun berusaha mendekati sungmin yang terduduk di samping Closet. Namun Sungmin dengan sisa tenaganya berteriak nyaring.

"JANGAN MENDEKAAAT! SIKAT GIGIMU DULU! AKU TAK MAU ADA HAWA-HAWA MENJIJIKKAN ITU DARI MULUTMU"

Dengan gemas Kyuhyun mengambil sikat dan pasta giginya lalu menggosok giginya dengan cepat. Setelahnya dia menghampiri Sungmin yang makin lemas, sedari tadi dia masih memuntahkan isi perutnya sampai-sampai tertinggal cairan kuning yang keluar menandakan semua makan yang dimakannya telah keluar dengan tak berperikemanusiaan.

"Hey! Sudah, berhenti memuntahkan isi perutmu." Dengan telaten Kyuhyun mengambil air setimba lalu menangkup airnya dan membersihkan sisa-sisa kotoran disekitar mulut sungmin. Ditangkupnya lagi air lalu menyuruh Sungmin untuk berkumur. Karena lemas, Sungmin tak memberikan perlawanan.

"Ayo berdiri"Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri" bantah Sungmin saat melihat pergerakan Kyuhyun yang ingin memapahnya kekasur mereka.

"Jangan bersikap sok kuat. Kau sudah sok tahu tadi dengan memesan Jing Leed yang merupakan cemilan jangkrik."

"Mana aku tau kalau itu. Jangkrik. Kalau aku tau bahkan menyebut namanya aku tak sudi. Aku benci jangkrik. Aku benci serangga" geram Sungmin dalam papahan Kyuhyun.

"Ini juga karena mu yang tak mengatakan kalau itu jangkrik." Marah Sungmin.

"Aku baru ingat kau benci Jangkrik itu saat kita sudah akan sampai di kios tadi. Makanya aku bertanya padamu. Aku pikir sekarang kau sudah tak benci serangga lagi"

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di kasur lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sungmin memberikan tatapa penuh amarah terhadap Kyuhyun yang masih telaten memperbaiki letak selimut.

"Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun. Karenamu aku membenci serangga. Dan aku lemas begini karenamu. Aku memang tak bisa tidak membencimu, Cho Kyuhyun bodoh" sungmin mengucapkan kata itu pelan semakin pelan sampai akhirnya dia terpejam saat kyuhyun memberikan pijatan hangat dikepala Sungmin.

"Maaf yah, karena aku kau begitu membenci serangga... Lee Sungmin mianhe. Tidurlah yang lelap" satu kecupan hangat mampir dijidat lebar Sungmin.

"Kenapa aku menciumnya?" kyuhyun terkejut dengan apa yag dia lakukan. Ini baru hari ke 3 mereka diThailand. Masih ada 4 hari lagi bersama Sungmin. Masih ada 4 hari lagi membuat Sungmin berhenti membencinya. Namun sepertinya dengan kejadian serangga ini sungmin tak akan mudah memanfaatkannya. Padahal seharian ini mereka nampak akur. Salah Kyuhyun juga yang tadi menyodorkan serangga goreng itu dihadapan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mengingatnya. Mengingat bagaimana raut Sungmin yang sangat syok melihat setumpukan serangga yang dibumbui saus Gunung emas dan sedikit merica bubuk khas Thailand. Banyak orang di Thailand sangat menikmati memakan serangga sebagai makanan ringan. Biasanya dinikmati bersama dengan bir. Maka tak heran jika banyak makanan dari serangga yang dijajakan. Sungmin hanya tak menyadari bahwa sekeliling mereka tadi adalah para serangga yang berada dalam penggorengan maupun yang tertumpuk digerobak dan terkemas dalam plastik. Andai Sungmin tau mungkin dia akan berteriak histeris.

Kyuhyun menyisir rambut hitam Sungmin dengan jemari panjangnya.

"Kau masih takut dengan serangga yah. Padahal itu sudah sangat lama Ming. Ku akui aku mulai mengingat sedikit akan kejadian konyol kita dulu. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali jika melihatmu menangis. Soalnya pipi ini akan memerah" Kyuhyun memegang pipi chubby Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Ah kau sedikit hangat" tangannya mengelus dahi Sungmin yang hangat.

"Kira-kira kalau kau tau aku hanya beralasan untuk menahanmu disini apa kau akan marah? Sepertinya begitu mengingat dirimu yang seakan jelmaan macan betina." Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi. Begitu seringnya dia terkekeh beberapa hari ini. Dan bisa dipastikan itu karena dia melihat Sungmin.

"Hey teman masa kecil. Lama-lama berdekatan denganmu aku bisa gila." Ujarnya masih asyik mengelusi pipi Sungmin. Cukup lama sampai dia merasa ada yang tak beres dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun beranjak mengamati pantulan dirinya dicermin. Rambut panjangnya yng sebahu tergerai dengan lihai diikatnya rambutnya dengan rapi. Lalu dia bergegas mengambil mantel hangatnya. Udara malam pasti sangat dingin. Langkahnya keluar dari kamar penginapannya.

"Aku harus mencari obat. Sungmin demam."

T-B-C

**Alohaa~~ hola~~ halo~**

**Annyeong, Blue datang lagi bawa chapter 2nya Rek na dek ngo. Makasih buat yang udah baca chap 1 dan memberikan reviewnya. blue senang atas responnya hihihi...**

**Kyu gondrong disini blue terinspirasi karna dikampus senior2 blue rata2 anak seni rupanya yang suka lukis itu gondrong. Jd coba bkin karakter kyu gondrong. Bayangin aja pas kyu jaman sory-sory. Gondrongnya juga gak gondrong amat. Semoga bisa dibayangin ama reader kk... **

**Baiklah waktunya balas review ^^**

**Prince Changsa: **pengennya cuman 5 chapter aja. Gak mau panjang2 heheh...

**Cho Kyuhyun 71465572: ** nama sungmin lucu sih jadi nama boneka kkkk

**Maria8: **sengaja alurnya pake alur cepat. Kan ceritanya gak pake konflik ribet. Hehe.. eh, aku bahkan belum nonton film"Hello! Stranger" yang dimaksud. Aku terinspirasi ama moment2 kyumin di thailand jdinya bkin yang ada unsur thailandnya.. rambut kyu jaman sory sory.

**Kim yong neul: **aku suka liat kyu waktu rabutya rada gondrong waktu jaman sory sory. Mereka emng doyan bertengkar kkkk

**Ayyu annisa 1: **ini udh lanjut gomawoo

**Gyumin4ever: **iya, makanya berantem mulu.

**Kyuminsimple0713:** wah ide bagus tuh biar mereka sklian honeymoon kkkk\

**1307: ** hahaha itu murni karena saya gak tau seluk beluk tiket. Anggap aja mereka sama gak taunya kyak blue wkwkwk.. gomawo

**Littlecupcakenoona: **iya artinya sama kayak saranghae, pabboya.. mereka kan emang bodoh sampe2 nyasar bareng2 kkkk

**Cho sungkyu137: **MAKASIH UDAH SUKA ^^ kyu gondrongnya gk godrong2 amat kok.

**ImKM1004:** Yang pasti mereka pergi jalan-jalan kkk

**ShinJiWoo920202: **kyu mah dr kecil suka goda-godain Sungmin kkkk

**Allea1186: **haha.. iya makasih..

**Fitri: **ini udh dilanjut. Maaf ya lama ^^

**Chu: **pengennya sih kyumin disini sifatnya kebalik. Tapi aku malah susah bayangin jadi aku ubah aja kebiasaan mereka. Jdnya disini semua kebiasaan kyuhyun itu kesukaan sungmin. Gomawoo

**Okalee: **kapan kyu mau ungkapin cinta kalau mereka musuhan gtu kkkk

**Chikyumin: **iya aku ambil dr moment mereka di thailand. Soalnya artinya sweet bnget sih kkk gomawo

**Guest: **udh lanjut ^^

**Fitrikyumin: **hahah ini udh lanjut. Pulang dr thailand, haehyuk digorok ama kyumin kkkkk... gomawo

**Ona lee umin: **iya. Makasih.. ^^

**Kyumin elf: **ming dendam ama kyu gegera dulu digigit wkwkwk

**Sissy: **ayo dibayangin kyunya gondrong... kkkkk

**Fariny: **iya, makasih ^^

**Ria: **hahaha, iya tuh merkaa bru ketemu udh berantem aja, gomawo eon ^^

**Kiran theacyankesa: **bayangin kyu pas sory-sory. Disitu rambutnya rada gomdrong. Mungkin nanti rambutnya ditebas kkkk :v

**Mayu ChoLee:** hahaha ini aku udah update spesial untukmu eon.. gomawo udah mampir kkk 

**kyuminDaughter137: ** iyaaa... makasih ^^

kalau berkenan kunjungi kotak reviewnya. Kalau gak suka bisa langsung close.

GOMAWO ^^

Makassar, 04-09-2014

19:04 wita

Blue


End file.
